Instant Crush
by siizenn
Summary: [court OS] Plus les jours avançaient et plus la cause des deviants et de celle de Jericho s'accroîtra de jours en jours. Il était alors temps pour Markus de faire une pause et de se resourcer vers ce qu'il aimait le plus : la peinture. Suivit de ses trois amis, l'androïde ne se doutait pas que cette séance de peinture allait lui faire découvrir les talents cachés de Simon.


Le temps se faisait moins lourd à Detroit. Plus les jours avançaient et plus la température baissait, comme si le soleil avait laissé place à l'averse et celle ci à la neige. L'hiver allait faire son apparition et Jéricho ne faisait que grandir.

Markus était à présent devenu un leader, un symbole. Il avait gagné le respect des autres déviants au prix de nombreux sacrifices. Il était à présent conscient qu'un lourd poids pesait sur ses épaules et que seul ses décisions allait changer le monde. Avec toute ses mésaventures, l'androïde n'avait jamais du temps pour se resourcer, penser à autre chose ou bien parler avec lui même. Les seuls fois où il se retrouvait seul, le leader de Jéricho pensa que c'était le moment propice pour élaborer un nouveau plan ou même s'occuper des problèmes de ses compatriotes. Chaque secondes de sa nouvelle vie étaient faites pour construire le meilleur des futurs pour Jéricho et pour son peuple. À présent, Markus n'était plus que l'ombre d'un _nous_ représentant tout les autres déviants. Lui même ne se voyait plus comme un simple androïde mais comme l'allégorie de tout un peuple et d'une seule cause : la liberté.

Mais aujourd'hui, la ville de Detroit s'était mise sur pause. La pluie avait cessé et les rues n'ont jamais étaient aussi désertes. Et avec cela s'était mêlé une nouvelle sensation chez l'androïde. Quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps renié, essayant de l'enfouir au plus profond de lui même. Si Markus était un humain, il aurait surement décrit ceci comme quelque chose lui prenant les tripes ou même retourner l'estomac, quelque chose défiant tout les lois de la physique et du temps. C'était comme revenir dans le passé sans le vouloir. Et même si son cerveau ne faisait que défiler les bons moments, quelque chose l'empêcha de s'en réjouir. Pour lui, la nostalgie était quelque chose de destructeur mais aussi... de plaisant. Androïdes ou humains, qu'importe ce qu'ils étaient, ses deux êtres avaient tous des choses qu'ils voulaient oublier.

C'était pour cela qu'il était important pour Markus de savoir d'où il venait pour comprendre qui il était, malgré la douleur qui restait indéfiniment présente.

Le soleil était encore caché derrière les nuages, mais au moins, le pont du navire n'était à présent plus couvert d'eau de pluie. Markus évita tout de même les nombreuses flaques en faisant les cent pas. Les mains croisés derrière son dos, l'androïde patienta silencieusement, attendant que ses trois partenaires aient finis leurs œuvres.

\- Peignez ce qui vous fait ressentir quelque chose... N'oubliez pas que la peinture ne consiste pas à créer une réplique conforme du monde mais plus à l'interpréter, à l'améliorer et à exprimer votre point de vue.

Markus avait chuchoter, comme si il parlait à lui même. Il avait dit cela comme une phrase lui rappelant des souvenirs plutôt qu'un simple conseil. Tout de même, les trois autres androïdes prirent ses mots à la lettre. Personne ne pensaient être réellement doué pour le dessin. Ils avaient plus fait cela pour faire plaisir à Markus et à eux même.

Le leader de Jericho s'approcha de North. Elle avait coincé sa feuille de papier contre une carquois en métal avec sa main. S'entend Markus arrivait, elle reprit du sérieux en essayant de s'appliquer le plus possible. La jeune androïde ne se dévoilait jamais assez. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder une certaine distance avec les autres et avec Markus. Parler de ce qu'elle aimait ou non n'était définitivement pas dans son programme et ne le sera jamais. Mais pour une raison particulière, elle sentait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour différent.

Markus semblait serein, près à s'ouvrir et à relâcher la pression. Secrètement, North voulait faire de même et surtout lui faire plaisir.

\- C'est... c'est bien trouvé North.

\- Arrête. Je sais que c'est désastreux.

En entendant cela, Josh qui était à sa droite jeta enfin un œil au dessin de North. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rire en revenant sur son travail.

\- Jericho ? Sérieusement North. Je ne te pensais pas aussi sentimentale.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux parlais toi. Qu'est-ce que c'est... des bonhommes en cercle ?

Markus observa silencieusement les deux dessins.

Minimaliste et assez enfantin, North avait gribouillé le navire de Jericho. En dessous de celui ci, l'androïde essaya de deviner si c'était bien des humains qui se faisaient écrasés par le navire en question.

Josh, lui, avait tentait d'interpréter tout autre chose. On y devinait des androïdes se tenant la main autour d'un monde nouveau et pacifiste.

\- Vos deux œuvres expriment deux choses différentes. Ce qui est important dans l'art, c'est de savoir ce distinguer. Vous savez maîtriser cela à la perfection.

\- North à juste dessiner Jericho, c'est pas du jeu.

\- Jericho sur les mers écrasant les humains. Je... c'est différent, débile.

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver.

Laissant ses deux partenaires échanger,m encore un peu, Markus contourna lentement le carquois. Tournant à gauche, il découvrit Simon.

L'androïde était assis par terre, contre des vielles planches en bois humides. Il en avait trouvé une assez petite pour servir d'appui à son dessin. Concentré et silencieux, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Markus.

\- Je peux voir ?

Simon leva soudainement les yeux. Il serra nerveusement son crayon et laissa sa diode se remettre au bleu.

\- Je... je n'ai pas terminé.

\- Tu veux plus de temps ?

Simon sourit pour lui même et réfléchit. Plus de temps ? Ce n'est pas comme si le blond dessiner quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il posa sa planche en bois et tendit sa feuille de papier.

\- Non. Tiens.

Markus l'a prit et la fixa pendant un instant.

C'était un portrait de North, Josh et lui même. Le leader de Jericho se tenait au centre et une lumière s'émanait de lui. Il fut assez surpris. Les portraits étaient assez réaliste et bien dessiné. Markus n'avait aucune idée des talents de Simon en matière de dessin.

\- C'est... très beau Simon.

Le blond se releva et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Markus.

\- Je ne sais pas... j'avais l'habitude d'avoir plus de couleurs avant. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu.

\- Tu nous avais caché tes talents, Simon. Répliqua Josh en se positionnant derrière Markus.

\- Je l'avoue... c'est pas mal. Je suis assez jolie dessus.

Le blond se tourna vers North, surpris d'avoir reçu un compliment de sa part.

\- Mais tu n'ai pas dessus. Coupa Markus en baissant ses bras.

Simon hocha simplement des épaules.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé.

À vrai dire, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il avait peur de paraître narcissique. Il appréciait la dynamique que les trois apportaient à son dessin et ne voulait pas la briser ou quoi que ce soit. Quelque fois, l'androïde avait l'impression de passer au second plan ou de disparaître dans la masse. Son dessin ne reflétait que cela et aussi surprenant que ça le soit, ceci ne le dérangea pas tellement.

Apres la séance, Markus garda le dessin de Simon pour lui.


End file.
